1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a robot, a robot control apparatus, a robot control method, and a robot system.
2. Related Art
There is a known technique in which a cylindrical attachment component is fitted into a cylindrical attachment hole so that the axial centers thereof coincide with each other (refer to JP-A-7-227725). In JP-A-7-227725, the axial centers of the attachment component and the attachment hole coincide with each other by causing the attachment component to approach the vicinity of the attachment hole in a state where the axial centers thereof become parallel to each other, and then, causing the attachment component to rotate while being misaligned from the center of the attachment hole and being brought into contact with the attachment hole in a state where the attachment component is tilted.
In JP-A-7-227725, a posture when the attachment component is fitted into the attachment hole is a posture in which the axial center of the attachment component becomes parallel to the axial center of the attachment hole. However, depending on the shapes of the components, there are cases where the components cannot approach each other while being in postures necessary to be fitted. In other words, when the components are caused to approach each other while being in the postures when being fitted, the components interfere with each other, thereby resulting in a problem in that the components cannot approach each other.